Question: What is the greatest common factor of $12$ and $32$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 32) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $12$ and $32$ The factors of $12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ The factors of $32$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $16$ , and $32$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $12$ and $32$ is $4$. $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 32) = 4$